


Valentines' Wish

by cayleyjanssen



Series: 7-Day Tumblr Prompt [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bakagami being his usual self, First Date, Fluff, Himuro the older brother, Kuroko being Kuroko, M/M, Mukkun being his whiny self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayleyjanssen/pseuds/cayleyjanssen
Summary: Day 6: KagaKuro - Stars/I’m flattered, you’re jealous.Kuroko doesn’t know whether to get pissed or be happy when Kagami-kun finally has the balls to ask him for a date with a catch, of course.
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: 7-Day Tumblr Prompt [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: KnBVdayChallenge 2020





	Valentines' Wish

The sky is glowing hues of red and orange as the sun is beautifully setting off and Tetsuya, of all his sixteen years of existence, has never felt so content. He might not show is on his facade but he knows his feelings better than anyone. Well, maybe, except for Kagami-kun. After all, he is his shadow and he is his light. 

The truth is, they have been going out for more than two months after they play Yosen in the quarter-finals. For the most part, they don’t actually make it obvious that they are together, save for those few friends that actually know. In the Seirin team, only Furihata-kun knows because he accidentally walks in on them in the locker room after practice when Kagami-kun is about to kiss him on the lips. He feels a little bit guilty because the poor guy couldn’t look at them in the eyes for two weeks straight. When asked if they’re together, Tetsuya just gives him his usual poker face but he neither deny nor admit. But it is so evidently obvious though.

He glances at the taller boy who is walking beside him. It’s not the first time he has noticed that he has broad shoulders and psyche to die for. On the other hand, he looks like a wimpy kid when he’s beside him. But Tetsuya doesn’t care. He knows where the taller boy’s loyalty lies.

“Hey, Kuroko.” His line of thinking is suddenly interrupted when Kagami-kun speaks. He looks up at the taller boy in question. 

“Alex gave me tickets to the planetarium and I am thinking if you’d like to go...with me?” He looks away from him with a small blush adorning his face. 

Tetsuya stares at the taller boy with his usual blank expression but nonetheless, his eyes are showing a surprised expression. “Kagami-kun...are you finally going to ask me out for a date after two months of dating?”

Kagami chokes on his breath, his blush getting intense by each moment. Tetsuya does nothing and just stares impassively at him. 

“S-Shut up, Kuroko! Do you want to go or not?!”

He lets out a breath of frustration. Really, when is Kagami-kun going to be honest with his feelings but not without getting embarrassed? Probably, the taller boy is also thinking about their personal time together since they haven’t gotten any between school and club practice. Although they go after practice at Maji Burger sometimes, which they have been doing ever since they have gotten together so he really won’t count it as a date. More like after school hang out as well as the fact that they are rarely alone because the second years or the first-year trio are coming with them from time to time. And as far as he can remember, the only time that they can be alone is during the time that he will help Kagami-kun with his studies just because their senpais have given up and thus, Kagami-kun is left on his mercy. 

He looks up again at the taller boy after the initial shock and says, “Alright. I’ll go but really, Kagami-kun. You should’ve asked _way_ earlier.”

He scratches his head in embarrassment and looks away. “Yeah....that’s what Alex says.”

He raises his eyebrow in annoyance. _Really, Bakagami-kun?_ “So, if Alex-san didn’t talk to you about it, you wouldn’t have done so at all?”

“S-Shut up, Kuroko. Of course, I would. It’s just that....Ican’tseemtosayanythingwhenIknowIhavetobeembarrasedaboutit.” Kuroko just smiles at the taller boy but says nothing, noting that he has agitated him enough. Together, they just walk in silence until they reach his house. 

“Meet me tomorrow at 9 am at the station.” It is all Kagami-kun has said before he quickly pats his head and bails out. He doesn’t even have the time to say thank you and good night. But tomorrow will be a good day, he thinks. He’s just hoping that Kagami-kun should stop being easily embarrassed all the time. But honestly, he is excited. After all, this is going to be their first date and he hopes that nothing can go wrong. 

-x-

The next day arrives and Tetsuya wakes up in anticipation. He does his morning routine and picks out a nice pair of black pants and a long-sleeve white sweatshirt. He looks at the mirror, feeling satisfied with his appearance and heads out after saying goodbye to his grandmother and parents. 

When he reaches the station, he instantly sees the taller boy by the clock outside the station. He greets Kagami-kun and then they proceed to the planetarium. When they arrive, Tetsuya gets the shock of his life when he sees Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-san by the entrance as Kagami-kun waves at them. 

“Yo, Tatsuya! Did you wait long?” Kagami-kun greets them happily when they are finally close. 

Himuro-san shakes his head and says, “We actually just got here. Hello, Kuroko-kun.” He greets him with a smile. Meanwhile, Kuroko is still rooted behind Kagami-kun as he tries to process the situation. So the date that Kagami-kun is talking about is a double date?! How in the world Bakagami-kun is able to think of it as a good idea? He doesn’t know whether to laugh at the situation or get pissed. 

“Ne, Muro-chin, why do we have to go on a double date with them? You drag me here in Tokyo just to see Kagami.” Murasakibara-kun whines as he munches on his potato chips. “But hello, Kuro-chin.”

 _That is exactly my thoughts too, Murasakibara-kun._ Tetsuya silently thinks. Thinking that he is getting rude for the greeting the other couple, he gives Kagami-kun a glare first that can be translated to _die._

“Hello, Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-san.”

He sees Kagami-kun gulps but with a confusion swirling around his eyes. He looks away from him and says, “Let’s go in now. I have the tickets.”

Kagami-kun and Himuro-san walk ahead of them, leaving him with Murasakibara-kun. He hears the purple head groans in frustration and Tetsuya just sighs in defeat. 

“Ne, Kuro-chin, why can’t we say no to them?”

“I honestly don’t know, Murasakibara-kun.”

Himuro-san turns to them and softly yells so they can hear him, “Kuroko-kun, Atsushi, let’s go!”

Both of them just look at each other and sigh in defeat as they painfully follow the brothers. 

-x-

 _This is not what I want for a date!_ Tetsuya yells frustratingly in his mind. They’ve been going around the planetarium for less than an hour and Tetsuya just wants to go home. Might you ask why? It is because he is left alone with Murasakibara-kun who keeps cursing Kagami-kun under his breath for monopolizing his Muro-chin. The two brothers are currently in awe and obviously excited as they go ahead of them in every part of the planetarium, as they passionately argue in every single thing that they can find ranging from planets, stars, milky way, and the galaxy. Kuroko just watches them but he can’t help but feel jealous of Himuro-san. He definitely understands that he is and will always be the older brother figure in Kagami-kun’s life, however, he feels that Himuro-san knows Kagami-kun far better than him. He sometimes wishes that he can be Murasakibara-kun who has no filter on his mouth and will say whatever he wants even if he is offending the other person. He knows that Murasakibara-kun still doesn’t like Kagami-kun because of the fact the Himuro-san is close to him. In a way, he can understand the purple head’s reasoning as he sometimes feels the same way. He also knows that Himuro-san loves Murasakibara-kun so much so he is not at all worried. How ironic, isn’t it? But still, sometimes he can’t help but feel jealous of their closeness. Himuro-san is a very nice person and he has actually gotten close to him but those negative thoughts are usually creeping in without him intending to do so. His thoughts are interrupted when he hears his company speaks, “Ne, Kuro-chin, do you want to go to the cafe here? I saw it earlier by the entrance. Looks like we’re not needed here.” He looks at the two brothers to see that Kagami-kun is taking a photo of Himuro-san by the Jupiter planet display. He can also see that Murasakibara-kun is pouting as it is obvious that he is puffing his cheeks in annoyance. 

“That’s a really good idea, Murasakibara-kun. I need a vanilla milkshake.”

-x-

Taiga and Tatsuya are currently having a blast. It is their first time in a planetarium and they can’t help but feel excited like little kids who just have their first field trip. Taiga actually calls Tatsuya because Alex has given him four tickets and says that the other two are for Tatsuya and that childish giant he calls his boyfriend. When he asks Tatsuya about it, he instantly agrees. He feels a little bit guilty though. He forgets to mention to Kuroko that this is actually a double date. He can see the sour look on the smaller boy’s face when he sees Tatsuya and Murasakibara. 

“Hey, Taiga. I can feel that Kuroko-kun doesn’t really want to be here. Did you even tell him that Atsushi and I are gonna tag along?” Tatsuya asks him as he takes a photo of him by the Saturn planet display. 

He stops on his track and looks at Tatsuya. “W-Well, I didn’t...I didn’t get a chance actually.”

He sees Tatsuya thunks for a bit. “Tell me, is this your first date together?”

He blushes before he answers, “Y-Yeah, you can say that.”

He hears Tatsuya then clicks his tongue as he glares at him. “You...just make a stupid move, Taiga!”

“How is this stupid?”

“Of course, if this is gonna be your first date, I am sure as hell that Kuroko-kun will want to have some quality time alone with you. Even Atsushi is quite pissed when I tell him that you and Kuroko-kun are gonna come with us. If not for me convincing him that I have to use an extreme method like a really good blindfold se-“

“Fuck you, Tatsuya! I don’t want to hear it.”

“...then he won’t agree to come at all. And Taiga, fuck you too! Don’t interrupt me when I’m giving you lessons about dating.”

“Well, excuse me for not having a thick face like you.”

“Excuse me too, for not having eyebrows like you.”

“At least, I don’t have a big dick getting shoved up in my ass.”

“At least, I’m not a virgin.” Tatsuya smugly says to him as he feels his face hot from embarrassment. _This fucking guy always knows my weakness._ Taiga silently curses Tatsuya as he looks on the ground. 

“Cmon, Tai.” His flirt of an older brother tries to console him. “I think it’s time for us to separate, at least both of our babies will be happy.”

“Yeah. Thanks, bitch.”

“No worries, asshole.”

They look behind them for Kuroko and Murasakibara but are surprised when the two are nowhere to be found. 

“Tatsuya!!! They’re missing!” He panics a little. Murasakibara is easy to find however, it will be harder to find Kuroko. _Shit, I think he is really mad at me._

The two brothers look at each other, nod and scram. Panic is embracing his whole system as he tries to find Kuroko. He fishes out his phone as he dials Kuroko’s number but the little brat turns off his phone. Getting frustrated, he tries to go outside for he has been through every nooks and corner of the planetarium but he still hasn’t found his shadow. He takes out his phone again and dials Tatsuya’s number instead. After two rings, he answers. “Tai! I found them. They’re here at the cafe by the entrance of the planetarium.”

Quickly, he dashes towards the said cafe and sighs in relief as he sees Kuroko peacefully sipping his milkshake as if nothing happens. _This brat!_

It is Kuroko who sees him approaching first. He pulls the empty seat beside Kuroko and slumps himself. “Hello, Kagami-kun.”

“Kuroko! Where the hell have you been? We’re worried about you two.” He doesn’t receive any answer as the smaller boy just continues sipping his vanilla milkshake all the while avoiding looking at him. He looks at Murasakibara who is like a little kid with his head down as Tatsuya is scolding him. 

“But, I want to spend tome with Muro-chin. Kagami has been monopolizing you a lot.” He hears Murasakibara whines. Tatsuya just sighs as he pats his boyfriend’s head and looks at him. 

“Taiga, I guess it’s time to go on separate ways here. Knowing Atsushi, he won’t stop throwing his tantrum until he gets what he wants.” Tatsuya smiles at him in apology and he nods. He still can’t believe that his older brother who always gets into a fight with thugs back in LA is actually so spoiling and soft towards his giant teddy bear. 

“Okay, I understand.”

The couple then stands and bid them goodbye but not without Tatsuya giving him _the look_. 

“Thanks for today, Kuroko-kun, Taiga. And sorry for the trouble.”

“Bye, Kuro-chin. Kagami, change your eyebrow. It’s annoying~”

He abruptly stands up as he yells, “Shut up, you titan!”

“Don’t be like that, Atsushi. It’s one of Taiga’s uniqueness.” Tatsuya chuckles in amusement as he gets red. _Fucking older brother._

Meanwhile, Kuroko is just looking at the interaction. He bids the two goodbyes as they go to the other direction where there are lots of sweet shops. He looks at the smaller boy after the other two is out of their sight and says, “Hey, Kuroko...I am sorry.”

Finally, Kuroko looks at him. “For what?”

“Y-you know for dragging you in a double date. And I forgot to mention it.”

“Hmm...”

“Are you listening at all?”

“Yeah, I am. It’s alright Kagami-kun. You should’ve told me ahead for I am actually looking forward to this.”

“I can’t say anything to that. It’s my fault. Sorry.”

“You’re forgiven. I am also sorry for disappearing suddenly. I am a..bit...jealous.”

“Huh? Of what?”

“Of your closeness with Himuro-san.”

Taiga chokes on his breath as he looks at Kuroko in shock, not really understanding how in the world is Kuroko will get jealous of his older brother. “With Tatsuya? You know that he’s my older brother and we’ve been through so much. Y-You don’t have to be jealous of him. It’s clearly platonic and he already has that giant teddy bear as his boyfriend.”

“Not of himself but of your closeness. It feels like he knows you better than I do and I want to know more about you in a deeper sense so I can actually share the same excitement as you do with him.”

He finally understands what Kuroko is trying to say. He can’t help but swell with happiness as he replies, “You know, I still can’t understand how can you say such embarrassing words with a blank face.”

“I’ve always been like this.”

He chuckles lightly as he messes the small boy's hair, “I’m flattered, you’re jealous. But really, we have all the time to ourselves to get to know more each other deeper.”

Kuroko removes his hand from his head and faces him as he gives him a small smile. “So, Kagami-kun, do you want to start over again with the date?”

He grins at him and says, “You bet!”

**_Omake_ **

Valentines’ day comes and Kuroko finally gets the date that he wants. They are about to go home but they decide to stop by the park nearby that is facing the Rainbow Bridge. Since it’s already dark, they will be able to see all the beautiful colors that light up the bridge. They are currently sitting on the bench as Kuroko looks up at the sky being adorned by the stars. As he is basking himself at the beauty of the endless galaxy, he abruptly stands up as he sees a shooting star and tells the taller boy beside him. 

“Kagami-kun, look, a shooting star.” The taller boy looks up too and becomes in awe. Kuroko closes his eyes and makes a wish as does Kagami-kun. When he opens his eyes, he notices that the taller boy is looking at him with a grin plastered on his face. 

“What did you wish?”

He glances at him impassively and says, “I wish that Kagami-kun would groom his eyebrows.”

His grin is instantly wiped out of his face as Kuroko laughs at him. 

But really, what he really wishes is: 

_To be Kagami-kun’s shadow until the end._

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Uh, yeah. That’s the sixth installment for you all. Hope you guys like it! I really have fun doing this prompt especially the interaction between the brothers. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
